This research will: (1) study the social psychological effects of rape upon females and correlate differential victim reactions with pre- rape personality, circumstances surrounding the rape, and support mechanisms experienced from significant others, including community reaction and rehabilitative services; (2) study the effects of the criminal justice system on the victim. An interdisciplinary research team will follow all alleged rape victims brought to Philadelphia General Hospital emergency service by the police for gynecological examination (over 1000/year). A gynecology resident will examine the victim and interview those accompanying her and record victim's condition. Within 48 hours a psychiatric social worker will make the first of four home visits at three month intervals, to record detailed information about circumstances surrounding the rape, and to record victim adjustment and reactions in the home setting. Support mechanisms from community mental health and rehabilitative services will be recorded during the one-year follow-up. After the first home visit each victim will be referred to a research staff psychiatrist for evaluation and retrospective estimation of pre-rape personality adjustment. This examination will be used as a baseline from which to gauge one-year post-rape adjustment. Adjustment measures will include the following areas of the victim's life: personal, familial, social, vocational, medical, and psychological. Our staff will study the impact of the criminal justice system upon rape victims by direct courtroom observation and review of legal records. Findings will be correlated with victim's mental health outcome.